Not So White
by insanebaka
Summary: Ok..this is Gudam Wing in...dun Dun DUN!! snow white!! its PG cuz of some bad words ^-~


This is a Snow White/Gundam Wing x-over thingy enjoy!!  
  
I don't own anything!! so don't sue!!   
  
  
"..." speech  
*...* action  
//...// thoughts  
  
  
NOT SO WHITE...  
  
Once upon a time in a far away colony....a young princess named Relena Peacecraft   
was walking in the royal garden admiring the scenery. Her skin kinda white, yet she wanted  
a tan but back to the point..and eyes soo blue..er brown. Her stepmother, Lady..er Queen   
Une was staring at her magical beans (A.N.er..sorry wrong fairy tale *sweatdrop*) -mirror.  
Queen Une stands infront of the mirror and does some poses. As if she were a model..  
"Mirror, Mirror on the tabel stand who is the purdiest of them all?" "......" "Argh!"   
Queen Une picked up the mirror and flicked the 'ON switch' "Ahem, As I was saying.. Who's  
the fairest of them all?" A deep voice replied, "Definatly not you!" "EXCUSE ME??" "You   
heard me woman!. Don't make me repeat myself. We all know Relena is more beautiful than  
you!!" "HMPH!!" Lady- er..Queen Une flicked the 'off switch' and went to the study hall.  
In the garden, a young prince named Heero Yuy was holding on to the reins on his  
white stalion, Wing. "Here Wing have a drink." Relena, "Umm excuse me but please tell your  
horse to stop drinking out of the fountain...It's for the birds." Heero, "Like I~ care. Wing  
is WAY more important than any stupid bird!!" *deathglare TM* Relena was furious, "How  
dare you speak to royalty like that!" *Mechanical Laugh TM* "Sorry but YOU should be the  
one treating ME with respect!!" Wing grunted and aimed a kick at Relena. The corners of   
Heero's mouth curved upwards into a smirk of satisfaction. Relena, fortunatly (A.N not  
for me) got out of the way in time. Relena's face went red, as the young prince trotted  
off on his horse. //He was so rude! I can't belive it!...But he is CUTE ^^// Heero looked  
back, seeing the girl staring at him strangly. //Why is she staring at me like that?? Damn  
is she ugly.// *shudders*  
Dorothy, "We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of oz..uhh huh?? oops   
wrong story.hehe." *runs off the scene* (A.N. sorry just had to throw that in. Got that song  
stuck in my head somehow..~_~) [well anywayz back to the story] There was a knock at the door.  
"Who is it??" Queen Une sounded quite irretaded, "It's me Catherine, You asked to see me."  
(A.N. she's supposed to be the hunter guy majigger o.O) "Ah. Catherine. Yes, yes indeed.."  
Catherine walked into the room and bowed before lady er queen Une. "Catherine, I want you   
to take Relena to the woods and kill~ her." Catherine's jaws droped low-lower than low.   
(?_?) "B-but.." "DO AS I SAY DAMNIT!!" Catherine hurried out of the room and went in search  
of Relena. *bows slightly* "Princess Relena." Relena turned around and smiled down at the  
hunter- (or maybe we should make her a maid?? ya a maid) 'maid'. "Good afternoon Catherine."  
"Relena, the Queen requested for me to take you for a walk in the woods." "Oh? Why   
the woods??" Catherine silently thought to herself. //Ooo man. ummm think of something..come  
one...think of something..// "I'm not sure your highness." *smiled* "Well then I guess I'll  
go..besides there's nothing for me to do right now. *sigh* Which way are we headed Catherine?"  
"Umm.." *Absentmindidly points west* "..over there." //I cant kill her...// (A.N or as Heero  
would say 'Mission Unacceptable' ~_~) //but...I h-ave to..I ..have...too..// Relena noticing  
that Catherine was strangly quiet for someone with so much to say. "Is there something wrong?"  
"Huh?? Oh. No, of course not..heheh" *She forces an uneasy smile on her face* //..I..DONT..  
have..to...I dont have to..//  
In the middle of the forest, Catherine couldn't stop herself before the words came  
out of her mouth, "Relena run away!! Now!! I don't want to kill you!! I cant..I wont..."  
Relena looked at Catherine as if she had gone mad. "What do you mean KILL me??" "Your step-  
mother..Queen Une..told me to kill you..you better run..far away..If you want to live.."   
Relena didn't have to be told twice. She dashed farther into the forest, not knowing what   
layed ahead of her in this unpredictable world....  
Catherine was back at the mansion. Une, "Catherine is she dead??" "Uhh- umm- yup."   
"Good. now go! leave me alone I have to get my beauty sleep!" *catherine leaves* "Lady,   
sleeping won't make you pretty..your still an ugly bitch~" Queen Une turned around looking  
at her magic -mirror. *veins popping* "Argh!! I thought I unpluged you!!" (A.N. *sweatdrop*)  
Meanwhile Relena found herself in a little clearing, as she walked she spotted a cottage. It   
was white with a blue roof, There was a err.. not so nice looking garden outside the front   
door.   
*seven little S.D's whistleing while they work..er..trained* The SD's names were..  
Duo, Trowa, Qautre, Wufei, Trieze, Zechs, and...er..Dr. J (A.N ?_?) After a days work of   
..test piloting some knew Gundams, they lazzily marched back home. Duo, "Oi..I am sooo...  
hungry.." Wufei, "Baka. Stop thinking of food!!" Duo *snickers*. Quatre *yawn* "I'm tired   
I wanna go to bed.." Trieze, "mee...too..." Zechs, *singing* "I don't wanna work! I wanna   
bang on me drums all day..." Dr.J, "your not working.." Zechs, "Party pooper!" *sticks out   
tounge* *humms a little tune* only to find Duo humming along with him.  
When the seven little SDs walked into their home 13 wide eyes were glaring at a sleeping   
Relena layong on uh..the floor. Trowa "...//_O" Everyone else "O_O" Duo pokes Relena. Relena  
wakes up and sees the 13 little eyes staring at her. "Huh?? who-who are you??" Wufei, "Get out   
of here onna!!" Quatre, "Wufei!! don't be so mean!! Now why are you here miss??" Relena, now  
glaring at Wufei. "Oh..My name is Relena Peacecraft and I came here because I am running away  
from my stepmother. Who wants to kill me.." Her voice trailed off..Trowa just stared at her..  
Zechs, "Are you princess Relena??" "Yes...yes I am. And can I please stay here for the time  
being??" Duo, "SURE!! as long as you cook me a HUGE!! meal!! ^_____^"   
So a few days went by.. "Mirror, mirror on my table stand..who's the beautifulest of them all?"  
The mirro replied, "You are.." *the Queen responded with a smile* "You are the prettiest..of all  
the APES!!! But humans... I don't think so.. ^___^" "WHAT????" "Don't you get it?? Ur Ugly!!   
Helloooo?!?! like did you not hear me 1000 times ago??" *turns it self off (A.N don't ask how)*  
Une, "then that must mean Relena is still alive.."  
One afternoon Relena heard a knock at the door. She lazily strode over. //Argh did Duo forget   
his lunch-again!!// Relena opened the door. A tall Une-lookalike was standing at the door wearing  
a black gown. "Hello my pretty Ahkeke //oops not supposed to be a witch..er..// *ahem* Hello Miss.  
I was wondering if you would buy a delicous cookie??" "Oh... no thanks.." "Uhmmm.. Its fat free!"  
"Oh" Relena's eyes lit up at the sound of 'fat free'. Relena grabed one and took a giant bite.  
"MMmmm this is~~-" Relena fell into a deep deep deep deep deep sleep. When the dwarfs er SD's   
came home they seen relena lying down on the floor holding a cookie. Duo, who was always hungry,  
seen the cookie, grabed it and ate it. He too fell in a deep sleep. Dr.J muttered under his  
breath, "Uhh..Thanks Duo for soo generously showing us how Relena goten into this state..."  
The now six little SDs picked up Relena and Duo and brought them out to the clearing and put   
them in casket looking things. They were all crying -but mostly for Duo..-   
Prince Heero was riding Wing when he heard some faint sobs. //what could that be??// He followed  
the cries, only to end up at a clearing with 6 cute SDs kneeling in prayer and a woman laying  
in a casket thing and another SD laying in a casket similar to the one the girl was in -but way  
smaller-of course- "Whats happened??" Trowa, "Our friend ate a cookie and fell into a deep sleep.  
*sob* he wont wake up! *sob* .... *sniff* ..." Heero looked into the casket only to find Relena!  
//Serves her right..// He looked into the next casket. He seen a cute SD curled up in a ball,   
with long braided hair and a priest outfit. //Aww..he's soo kowaii!!// As he was staring at Duo,  
his eyes went Chibi..  
Heero leaned in and gave Duo a quick peck on his check and *yawn* "That was some~ nap!!" Quatre,   
"But we-we thought you were dead!!" Duo gave a little chuckel "Haha me?? dead?? Nothing can kill  
Shinigami!! God of Death!!! Mwahahaha!! *sweatdrop* er...uhh.. heh.." Trieze, "Then does that   
mean Relena is dead??" Heero, "She probaly is now..considering there is like no more oxygen in   
her casket.." ^____^   
  
----------------  
Conclusion...  
The SD's lived happily ever after..also Heero.  
Relena died.. (cheap death but hey?? what can I do about it??)  
Queen Une is umm still the uglyest of them all...  
and ya... that about wraps it up...  
------------------  
  
How was that?? boring?? stupid?? okay??   
Please tell me because this is my first fic..  
which probaly isn't that good... and well   
FEEDBACK!!! okay??  
Shirley~~  
  
mind you...this was made out of complete bordem and... well I ended it  
off badly cuz I was getting sick of writting this...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bye!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I said BYE!!  
  
  
  
*a few minuts pass..*  
  
  
  
Hey!! I thought I told you to go!!  
  



End file.
